A control apparatus in the Factory Automation (FA) field which achieves automation of a factory manufacturing process repeatedly performs arithmetic written in a sequence program. With a high degree of control in recent years, the sequence program has undergone a remarkable increase in size and in the complexity of arithmetic processing. Hence, there is a case in which during a single scan during which arithmetic for the first to last steps of the sequence program is performed, operation data to be temporarily stored in a work area which is a memory area used for execution of the sequence program is frequently changed.
Patent Literature 1 relates to a method for debugging a control program, and discloses that data of input devices and output devices, which are control targets, is sequentially recorded in association with an execution location of the control program, and history information including data for each step is collected.